O Snatcher
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Ela escapou de um acampamento de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, apenas para cair nas mãos dele. Presente de amigo secreto Afrodite do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Amigo Secreto - Afrodite

_Bem, eu não sou amiga da menina que eu tirei, mas temos esse ship em comum então achei bem fácil escrever. Nunca tinha pensando em nenhum plot com esse casal, então fui me deixando levar pela história. Espero que goste._

A GAROTA CORRIA COMO SE A VIDA DELA dependesse disso. E de fato dependia. Ela ainda podia ouvir o som dos galhos quebrados atrás de si e o pânico já tentava subjugar a razão. _Calma Hermione, calma. _Ela repetia o mantra constantemente na cabeça dela, tentando se lembrar das trilhas da floresta. Estacou quando deu de cara com uma parede de pedra. Alta demais para se escalar.

"Droga!"

Virou o corpo rapidamente e voltou a correr para o outro lado. Precisava achar os amigos e precisava urgentemente de uma varinha. Olhou por cima do ombro e dobrou o corpo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, estava exaustada e o corpo começou a dar os sinais disso.

"Olha só quem eu achei aqui..." Hermione ergueu o rosto rapidamente em direção a voz, um homem alto e magro a encarava com um sorriso jocoso no rosto. "Andei procurando por você, lindeza." Os olhos maliciosos percorreram o corpo dela, Hermione ficou ereta e começou a calcular qual era a rota de fuga mais segura. "Nem pense nisso... Eu tenho uma varinha, você não."

Ele apontou a varinha para o peito dela e andou até sua direção. Hermione estacou no mesmo lugar. Sabia que deveria tentar lutar, conseguiu fugir sem uma varinha antes, poderia fazer o mesmo agora. Só tinha que pensar. Só isso. Resolveu entrar no jogo dele e apenas o seguiu com os olhos castanhos.

O homem vestia uma camisa em um tom bordo, um casaco de couro e uma calça que parecia também ser de couro comprido. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, e alguns fios caiam pelo rosto anguloso dele. O pedaço de pano vermelho em volta do braço marcava o que ele era. _Snatcher. _Hermione desceu os olhos e terminou de ver o corpo dele. Usava o que parecia uma jeans trouxa, completamente rasgada. E botas de couro de dragão.

Ela respirou fundo e se surpreendeu quando o cheiro peculiar do snatcher chegou a sua narina. Diferente do outro grupo de bruxos nojentos, esse não fedia. Tinha um cheiro de pinho e wiskey de fogo, apesar do estado sujo das roupas e da própria pele.

Ele cutucou o meio do peito dela com a ponta da varinha e Hermione ergueu os olhos para encarar seu raptor. Olhos azuis a espreitavam com curiosidade e um pouco de... Veneração? A barba por fazer deixava-o com um ar de selvagem, algo que não poderia ser domado. E por algum motivo, alguma parte doentia da cabeça da bruxa a vez gostar daquilo. Ela limpou a garganta e o snatcher sorriu.

"Melhor irmos antes de eles chegarem..." Disse com um sorriso jocoso, pegando-a pelo braço e aparatando.

Hermione caiu de joelhos com o impacto do pouso, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Uma lufada de ar gelado invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma paisagem branca. Podia ver que estava no meio de uma cordilheira e estava tudo cheio de neve. Uma barraca solitária se erguia quebrando a paisagem.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais sentiu a mão forte do snatcher a puxar em direção a barraca. Hermione estava tão surpresa que não protestou.

O calor que emanava do interior da barraca mágica foi muito bem vindo. A garota estremeceu e foi atirada com força contra uma cama dobrável.

"Agora lindeza, somos só nós dois." A voz do snatcher estava bem próxima do ouvido dela e contra sua vontade Hermione sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

Ela se virou bruscamente, e o homem a empurrou contra a cama.

"Durma." Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem e a garota começou a se perguntar qual era o objetivo daquilo. Ele o encarou novamente, os olhos azuis se espreitaram. "Durma. Agora."

Hermione se encolheu na cama e puxou o cobertor pesado e áspero contra si. Olhou o bruxo que sentou de frente para ela, respirou fundo e não percebeu em que momento o sono a abateu.

ACORDOU COM O SOM DE ALGO METÁLICO DE BATENDO. Grogue pelo sono demorou a encontrar a origem do som. Sentou-se na cama e avistou uma pequena panela que flutuava acima das chamas no centro da barraca. Uma colher de metal mexia na panela, fazendo o som estridente.

Hermione sorriu ao reparar que o snatcher dormia numa poltrona. Sua cabeça estava escorada no encosto e sua varinha pousada no colo. Pé ante pé ela se aproximou do snatcher. Encarou o homem que tinha um semblante sereno enquanto dormia. Assim ele até era bonito. Hermione lentamente estendeu a mão para a varinha, as pontas dos dedos tocaram na madeira fina, mas uma mão forte pegou seu pulso e a fez girar. Caindo no colo do snatcher.

"Ora, ora, lindeza." Ele disse no ouvido dela. Parando apenas para cheirar o cabelo cheio e ondulado. "Pra que tanta presa de ir embora?"

"Me solta." Ela disse com urgência.

"Soltar você?" Ele desceu o rosto pelo pescoço dela, e inalou novamente. "Agora que ficou interessante? Acho que não lindeza."

Antes que Hermione tomasse nota, o snatcher já estava a erguendo e levando para a pequena cama. A garota começou a se debater quando o entendimento chegou. Mas, era inútil, o snatcher era forte e sem nenhum esforço a deitou de bruços, deitando o corpo pesado sobre o dela, a imobilizando. Com uma aceno da varinha, Hermione sentiu as peças de roupas relaxarem no seu corpo e uma por uma ser arrancada, sem que ela pudesse se mexer.

"Eu procurei muito você, lindeza." O snatcher alisou as costas nuas dela, da nuca até a linha da calcinha, a única peça sobre o corpo alvo e macio. "Desde que eu achei aquele pedaço de roupa sua." Ele acenou a cabeça em direção a cabeceira da cama, e Hermione reconheceu o cachecol rosa que usava algumas semanas atrás, antes de ser capturada. "Seu cheiro vem me perseguindo a semanas... Baunilha..." Ele inalou o cheiro do cabelo dela e fechou os olhos em prazer. "Virou meu cheiro preferido sabia?"

O snatcher espalmou a mão na barriga dela, a virando com brusquidão para cima, Hermione arfou ao encontrar os olhos azuis, estavam escuros e dilatados e a queimavam quando iam de encontro a seus seios nus. Ela se deu conta de sua semi nudez e tentou em vão liberar os braços que estavam embaixo do corpo pesado dele.

As mãos grosseiras dele desenharam as linhas do corpo dela, e Hermione sentiu aquele arrepiou percorrer por sua espinha. Aquilo não poderia ser normal, era doentio. Era essa a explicação, depois de ficar sendo torturada por semanas, Hermione ficou doente. Ela não devia... Não PODIA estar sentindo aquela sensação de queimação no baixo ventre.

"Por favor..." Ela deixou sair em um murmuro baixo, não sabia bem o que ela estava pedindo, se era para o corpo dela parar com aquilo. Ou se era para o snatcher acabar de vez com aquela sensação.

Se ele ouviu seu lamento, fingiu não ter o feito. Com destreza sua mão cobriu o seio dela, o apertando com força. Hermione arqueou o corpo e mordeu os lábios com força para impedir o suspiro de satisfação. Esse gesto não passou despercebido pelo snatcher, que sorriu enquanto descia o rosto em direção aos lábios vermelhos dela. Ele sentia essa vontade desde que a encontrara na clareira. Mas a garota estava muito exausta e ele queria que ela participasse, tinha planejado alimentá-la antes também, mas aquela tentativa ridícula de fuga o irritou.

Os lábios se encontraram e ele sugou com força o lábio inferior dela, Hermione protestou e nessa oportunidade ele a invadiu com a língua. Era um beijo possessivo e agressivo. A barba por fazer roçava na boca macia e suave de Hermione, causando um desconforto. Ele lhe explorava avidamente. Ela queria não corresponder aquilo. Queria ficar inerte ao toque dele. Mas, apesar de toda brusquidão e agressividade, ela sentia que aquele era um beijo de verdade. Não os toques inocentes dos lábios de Bill Weasley. Nem mesmo os lábios carnudos de Viktor Krum. Aquele maldito snatcher a beijava como um homem. Um homem com muito desejo. E Hermione se perguntava se alguma mulher poderia resistir a isso. Porque ela não.

Uma das mãos dele prendeu os fios da nuca dela e o puxaram com força, fazendo Hermione soltar um grito entre o prazer e a dor. Ele puxou a cabeça dela, deixando o pescoço completamente exposto para sua língua passear, provando o gosto da pele dela. A outra mão subiu e tomou um dos seios com força, o apertando em movimentos circulares e provocando o mamilo túrgido com os dedos.

Um gemido longo escapou dos lábios da castanha, sentindo as mãos livres percorreu pela parte da frente da camiseta dele, lutando contra os botões, depois de desistir apenas a puxou, fazendo os botões deixarem as casas e voarem pelo ar.

"Selvagem... Eu gosto disso." O Snatcher ronronou no ouvido dela, logo voltando sua boca para o outro mamilo. Ela sentiu o corpo entrar em combustão. Todo aquele incentivo, os dedos dele puxando dolorosamente o mamilo, os dentes roçando a pele do outro, aquilo iria mata-lá. Largou o corpo na cama e deixou o snatcher trabalhar em seu corpo, a boca sugou o seio luxúria e força. Não eram toques cuidadosos e carinhosos, mas apesar daquilo, eram perfeitos.

"Perdi a paciência" O snatcher puxou a varinha e com um aceno ambos estavam nus. Hermione respirou fundo encarando a masculinidade dele, longo e grosso, o snatcher estava tão duro quanto aço. Não contento a curiosidade ela desceu a mão até o membro dele, era seda sobre aço, bem, não aço, porque aço não pulsava daquele jeito. Ela gemeu e pressionou a base dele, o fazendo arfar e fechar os olhos. Com movimentos leves ela o explorou da base até a ponta, o snatcher aumentava a sucção no seio como se estivesse aprovando.

"Qual... o seu nome?" Ela perguntou entre gemidos, a mão dele a encontrou e esfregou o ponto túrgido entre as dobras encharcadas dela.

"Scabior" Ele murmurou na pele dela. "Esse é o nome que você vai gritar hoje lindeza." Um dedo dele entrou na fenda úmida e apertada de Hermione e ela soltou um gemido longo. "Você já fez isso antes?" Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mas a lembrança da primeira vez dela com Bill não chegava aos pés daquilo. "Ótimo." Ele torceu o dedo e o retirou, puxando a mão de Hermione para cima, ele posicionou seu membro pulsante na entrada da garota.

Ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo que vinha a seguir, com uma estocada brusca Scabior uniu os quadris com os dela. Hermione soltou um gemido mais alto, gemendo o nome dele. Ele a completava completamente, tocando pontos no corpo dela que ela nem sabia existir, ele voltou a sair e a entrar, seco e forte. Ela gemeu novamente, e ele gemeu junto.

As estocadas continuam no mesmo ritmo frenético, fazendo o corpo de Hermione dançar junto com o dele, ela ia de encontro ao corpo de Scabior e adorava os rosnados que ele soltava, com um animal se satisfazendo.

"Mais forte..." Ela gemeu agarrando o corpo dele com braços e pernas, fazendo ir ainda mais fundo. Snatcher estocou mais forte e rápido, fazendo a cama ranger embaixo dos dois corpos suados e quentes. "Scabior!" Ela gritou quando sentiu o corpo se retrair, alcançando um prazer proibido e extasiante.

Ele ergueu o corpo e passou as pernas dela acima de seu ombro, encostando os pés no chão ele conseguiu o apoio que precisava para estocar cada vez mais rápido e fundo, fazendo Hermione gozar duas vezes na mesma noite. Ela procurou os olhos azuis dele e soltou um gemido alto quando o sentiu retrair o abdômen e a preencher com o líquido que era a prova da satisfação de ambos. O snatcher deixou o corpo cair mole sobre o da garota e cheirou o pescoço dela, sugando a pele e a marcando.

"Agora você é minha." Ele disse passando o dedo sobre o hematoma roxo que começava a tomar forma de uma mancha no pescoço alvo. "Toda minha, lindeza."

Ela sorriu e virou rosto em direção a ele. Não é como se ela tivesse uma escolha, e ela agradecia por isso, porque pelo menos ela podia ignorar a consciência dela e fingir que não havia escapatória, porque no fundo ela sabia que escolheria ficar, mas não tendo que enfrentar isso a ajudava. Que o mundo bruxo se matasse sozinho naquela guerra. Hermione Granger se mataria com Scabior naquela barraca.


End file.
